A New Captivity
by FondlyAnonymous
Summary: The Host left off with all of them happy, and in love. Except Jamie. Two years later, the war between soul and human is still happening. But when Jamie's love, Mackenzie, gets abducted by the enemy, can the soul inside her body take her back to him? Will the soul, Claire, fall for Jamie as well- like Wanda had Jared? Or will Claire find her own partner-one that is different. Human.


Deep crystal orbs stared at me from the mirror. Platinum blonde hair cascaded from the teenager's scalp. Her hair above her eyes arched high, with thick eye lashes to follow. This host looked more attractive that the others. Her lips were fuller, her waist was smaller. She was more fragile than she looked. My healer, Magic In Waves, had gone to his full extent with the host's body when she slashed her wrists and overdosed in medication. Her host's name was Claire McKenzie Holt, age seventeen. She was a part of the resistance. The Seekers caught the girl while she was stealing from the market. My Healer had decided, as well as myself, that I would take the name of her. The soul now inside the host's body, me, was Claire McKenzie Holt, age seventeen. This human has lived on the planet called earth for seventeen terms. It is now my turn.

_Get a life, _the voice hissed, _Oh wait, you took mine._

My eyes squinted in the mirror, making my cheeks scrunch up. This irritating voice had been announcing things inside my head for the past week. I couldn't understand why this voice was here, or why _Claire _was now in my head. She wasn't called Claire, everyone called her by her second name, McKenzie. Though no one knew McKenzie was in my head.

_So you take my name, my life, my memories, and I get the honor of being stuck in your head? Gee, that seems super fair._

I rolled my eyes, pulling the hair clips from my blonde hair, watching them fall to the floor. Being too lazy, I just left them there for when I would get up for the check-up I have scheduled in the morning. Magic In Waves was a very kind man, like most souls were on this planet. His wife was my Seeker; she was a very considerate lady. She didn't ask many questions about McKenzie's, or Claire's, life. She just asked for her name and age. I am waiting for the time when the hard questions come. I know that Seeker would want to know who McKenzie associated with.

_In your dreams,_ McKenzie hissed.

"Please be respondent if a question is asked tomorrow, McKenzie. That is all I ask of you, human," I muttered under my breath whilst crawling into the silk sheets. I didn't hear anymore of McKenzie's ignorance and blurts of annoyance. All I heard was silence, and for the first time it felt good.

* * *

_"Jamie!" I giggled, my hands grabbing his. He chuckled and pushed me away, the hose spraying me once again. I squealed at the cold, jumping away from it. He smirked and brought the water down once again, and I was drenched. I frowned, my lips pulling into a straight face. Jamie chuckled and grabbed my arms, pulling me into his chest. I almost moaned at the warmness of him compared to the cold water on myself. _

_"Poor baby Kenz," He cooed, kissing my dripping blonde hair. I pouted, my pink lips sticking out. He only smiled and brought his warm lips to my cool ones. My reaction came a few seconds later, and I was tugging on his curly swifted hair. He bit my lower lip, his tongue gently flicking over my top one. I smiled and pulled back, looking at Jamie. He had a grin on his face that never left, and his eyes were brighter than usual. He still stood much taller than me, but I was able to stand on my tippy toes to reach his neck. _

_"You know I love you?" He asked, his fingers pushing the hair away that was sticking to my face. I smiled and grabbed his shoulders, pushing him down a bit so I could put a kiss on his cheek._

_"I know, Jamie," I promised. He looked down at me once more, our eyes connecting. I felt the emotion reflect off his eyes like the light does souls. I could read Jamie better than anyone. Even his two sisters-even though only one was blood- could not read him like me. His role model Jared, couldn't even read him like me. Jamie was my partner in retrospect. I loved him. _

_Jamie's eyes showed nothing but love and worry. "McKenzie, if something were to happen to one of us-" _

_"Nothing is going to happen to us. Not to me, not to you," I whispered, my hands tightening around his. He was clearly upset that I cut him off, his lips were still parted from loss of words. _

_"If something does-" Once again, I interrupted him. _

_"If something does happen to one of us, we will fight. Like Melanie. And I _will _come back to you," My voice was strong, telling him that there was no indication of a lie. He gave a small nod, and kissed my lips. Jamie was mine. He was _my _Jamie. No one is going to take him away from me; and I am not going to be taken away from him. _

* * *

"Magic In Waves," I asked, "Good afternoon."

I was in his triage room, watching as he got all of the monitors ready. I knew that after my check up here, I would be escorted downstairs to talk to his wife, Chasing The Sun. She was from the Fire World, a place that I wasn't honored to live in. From the resistance of my host's body, I still believe there is a possibility that I would live there. I know that McKenzie wants to go back to _her _Jamie.

I didn't have the connection with Jamie that McKenzie had. I saw from her memories,though, that a women named Wanderer had fell for her host's boyfriend. Soon enough though, she found her partner named Ian. Melanie got her body back, and Wanderer got a new body- her own body.

_You will never love my Jamie, _McKenzie hissed. I frowned feeling, yet another, emotion. Rage. Jealousy.

"Good evening, Miss Claire. Let me just take a look at your neck. I'm sure the scar is now fully perfect for your host's body," He replied, carefully pulling my hair to one shoulder. I cocked my head to one side and let him take a look at my neck. After a few seconds, he pulled my hair back. "Looks amazing as ever, young Claire."

"Thank you, Magic In Waves. Would you like for me to see your wife now?" I asked politely.

_Oh barf, _a voice hissed in my thoughts.

"She is at the door now," I looked over at the door to see his wife standing there, a bright smile on her face. She was in all black, like most of the Seekers wore. From McKenzie's memory, so did Wanderer's seeker. Jamie had told her stories before she came and joined Jeb's resistance. This is all that I am able to find out. Just names. That's all I was allowed. Names and memories. McKenzie would not let me find out where she lived until I was able to be 'trusted'. I would never be trusted, if that is what she wants. I am reliable to my kind, not hers.

_Oh really? So you feel nothing for anyone? Not even Jamie? _she snarled.

_You get angry when I even talk about Jamie. Now you're trying to get me to care about him? _I asked back.

_Shut up. _was all I got in return.

"How are you, Claire?" My Seeker asked me. I smiled at her, sitting down in the soft leather chair.

"Very well, Seeker," I replied.

"And your host?" She asked. I gave another smile, feeling a clench in my stomach as I lied to her. This was what McKenzie wanted. She wanted me to resist. She wanted me to go back to Jamie. Like she promised.

"All is fine. My host is drifting. She is no longer a nuisance to me." My Seeker grinned, and clapped her hands together.

"Amazing!" She squealed, " I would have thought your host would have been more resistance!"

_If only she knew,_ McKenzie bitterly protested. _Wait. Why are you so for this? You've known me for a week._

_Your memories are strong, McKenzie. I am not as persistent as Wanderer was. I will agree to what you ask, if you agree to my terms. _I answered.

_What? _she hissed.

_When I get to Jamie, I want to have a body like Wanderer did. _I heard her protests and snorts, though I knew I would when with my final words. _I will leave. You will never see me again. _

It look her five seconds to respond. _Deal._


End file.
